


to go, to follow, to kneel down at your feet

by itbelynx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Creampie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, M/M, OT4, Spitroasting, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum, Voyeurism, healthy polyamorous relationships, kinda ???, the term clit is used for prompto but no other terms beyond that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbelynx/pseuds/itbelynx
Summary: Prompto laughed at the memory. “Gladio and Noct were so careful about me. It was so weird for me to be at the center of attention. I hated it. You had to give them tasks to do so that I could rest.” He ran a hand through Ignis’s hair. “You were my rock.”Ignis pressed his lips to the scar. “I never told you. But we all took shifts while you were recovering. And one night while you were sleeping, and I was on shift, you started to have a nightmare. I held you and whispered in your ear that I was with you and that I would not let any harm come to you. And…” While Ignis wasn’t able to see, he moved his head so he was looking directly at Prompto’s face. “That was the moment I knew I loved you.”Tears formed in Prompto’s eyes again, falling out the corner of his eyes and back into his hair. “Oh, you fucking romantic.”
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	to go, to follow, to kneel down at your feet

**Author's Note:**

> this was 100% self indulgent and i do not regret a thing. i love these boys and i will scream from the heavens about their love. thank u for coming to my ted talk.

The silence that filled the room was overwhelmingly loud. Prompto had to step out onto the balcony of his and Noctis’s room in order to have something else go on besides the silence. Noctis had been knocked unconscious from his fight with Leviathan and had been out for a couple of days now. Prompto didn’t look forward to telling him what had happened to Lady Lunafreya when he woke up, or to see his reaction to Ignis’s injury. Prompto felt guilty. He had been trying to help Noct, and then Gladio had saved him when that Imperial ship crashed into the bridge and separated them from Ignis. It was lucky none of them had died then. And when they finally found the two of them, it had almost been too late. He and Gladio had both been wrecks when they were whisked away to be treated. He had never seen Gladio so distraught and the image was something he would never be able to forget. 

Standing out on the balcony of their room, the warm wind whisked around him. It astounded him that Altissia could still be so beautiful even though so much turmoil had happened here. It was a miracle that the city was still standing. And as he stood out there, a notification on his phone popped up. He looked down to see it was a text from Gladio. 

_Come over here. Iggy wants you._

Prompto pocketed his phone and headed back into the room where he saw Noct still just in his bed, eyes shut. “I’ll be back, okay?” He leaned down and kissed the man’s forehead, then he headed down a few doors to where the other two were staying. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Gladio, who let him in, and then enveloped him into a hug. 

"Hey, big guy. You alright?" Prompto asked softly

"I'll be fine. Just needed to hug you." He pulled away and made his way into the hall. His face may have been dry of tears but Prompto could see the ones he was holding back in his eyes. “I’ll be down at the bar. Call me if you need me.” 

Prompto nodded, shut the door, then headed over to Ignis who was sitting at the edge of one of the beds. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and the top few of his buttons were undone. His injury had greatly healed, but they had been told that it would be a while before his eyesight returned, if ever. 

"Can you stand in front of me, Prompto?" Ignis asked, which Prompto obliged. Ignis reached out and grasped his arms, seeming to give a sigh of relief as the reach made contact. His hands began to make their ways in opposite directions. One came up and cupped Prompto’s cheek, while the other took his hand. He smiled, seemingly on the edge of tears, which made Prompto's free hand come up and grip the one on his cheek. 

"Iggy-" 

"No, don't. I'm fine. I'm just remembering your face. I'm remembering this scar you have here," he said, tracing the one on Prompto's nose. "I'm remembering the beautiful blueness of your eyes, and the tenderness of your hands despite the calluses after years of working with machines and guns." He brought his hand up to kiss his palm. He waited a beat before speaking again. “I told Gladio what happened. Would you like to know?”

Prompto gasped a little. “I-”

“It’s completely understandable if you don’t. I… was a bit foolish, though I don’t regret what I did, and I would do it again if it meant protecting Noct.” 

Prompto cupped Ignis’s face in his hands, and gently pressed his lips to his forehead. “I know you would. If you’re willing to share, then sure. Though, you know I’m a worrier and a cryer, so there’s your warning for any outbursts I might have.”   
Ignis smiled, a small chuckle of laughter escaping his lips. 

“Well, after I got seperated from you and Gladio, I went off on my own and took down some soldiers as I tried desperately to get to the altar where Noct was. And… I ended up teaming up with Ravus-”

“Holy shit, really?!” 

Ignis tilted his face towards him with a grin. “I did. He was trying to get to Lady Lunafreya about as desperately as I was trying to get to the Prince. It was odd, but we had an understanding at the very least. He was the one who ordered the retreat. It was a miracle we made it to the altar at all. When we did…” he paused a moment, knuckles going white as he clenched his fists. Prompto reached out and took his hands gently in his own, rubbing his thumbs over the knuckles to signal he was there for him. “We found Lady Lunafreya giving her lifeforce up for Noct.”

“That’s why there wasn’t a body when we got there…” Prompto said quietly. 

“Indeed.”

It took him a moment before he continued.

“Ravus made a move to attack Noct and I intervened. We ended up hashing it out a bit before I finally bested him. And then Gladio came along. At least, I thought it was Gladio. But then you weren’t with him and that seemed off to me and before I could connect the dots, I was pushed to the ground by soldiers and Ardyn was standing there.

“He… He held a dagger above Noct’s throat and instinct kicked in before my brain could. I broke free of the hold I was in, picked up the Ring of the Lucii that had landed in front of me somehow, and I put it on.”

“Iggy…” Prompto said softly, the pieces falling together in his brain. “You fought Ardyn using the ring.”

“And it worked, at least for a little while,” he choked up, a tear falling down his face from the less damaged eye. “I fought Ardyn until finally it was too much for me. And then everything went dark and has stayed dark since.”

“I’m so sorry, Iggy. We should have been there.” Prompto leaned against his partner. “We should have been there to help you.” 

“If I’m being honest, I’m glad you weren’t. I don’t know what I would have done with myself if he threatened to kill you as well. Probably attempted to tear the sky apart.” Prompto felt Ignis kiss his head. 

“I’d have fought with everything I am to keep you and Noct safe.”

“I know…” 

The two sat there a moment, just holding each other. Prompto felt a few tears fall down his face but did his best to not give any indication to Ignis that he was shedding any tears. He didn’t want to worry him. Not after everything he had been through. 

“I love you so much, Ignis,” he said through the knot that had tied itself in his throat. 

“And I love you, Prompto.” There was a beat of silence. “I have a request.”

“What is it, Iggy? Name it.” He pulled back so he could look at him properly.

“Since I can no longer see, I was wondering if… you would indulge me in letting me… memorize you?" A blush appeared across the man's cheeks, which caused Prompto to blush as well. 

"This is probably the sweetest way anyone has ever asked to have me, and I think I'd be insane to say no." His hands came up to cup Ignis's face so he could kiss him.

Ignis’s hands found purchase on Prompto’s waist, kissing back with such longing. He pulled him closer and the two ended up tumbling back onto the bed. Ignis rolled them over so he was leaning over Prompto, who giggled softly into their next kiss. Ignis kissed like a man who thought he might never get the chance to again. It was full of passion and longing. 

He began to kiss down Prompto’s chin and neck until he found the crook between his neck and shoulder. One of his arms was being used to balance himself while the other had snaked up Prompto’s shirt. Prompto, meanwhile, had both hands working on Ignis’s shirt buttons, trying to get it off of him. Ignis pressed several kisses to the neck-shoulder area before he sucked a small mark there, causing Prompto to yelp into a gasp.

“ _I_ may not be able to see it, but everyone else can and know that you belong to at least _someone_ ,” he said quietly before moving to the other side of his neck. The words made Prompto whimper. 

“You’re going to kill me, Iggy.”

“Come now, we can’t have that.” He helped to unbutton his shirt and take it off, before they also took Prompto’s shirt off. 

The smaller man’s hands ran up and down the other’s back and chest, reveling in the feeling of bare skin beneath his calloused hands and fingertips. He felt Ignis’ mouth travel down to his collarbone, leaving a couple of little marks there as well before moving to one of his nipples. A hand came up and traced across the scar there across his chest. 

“I remember the day you had your surgery. You were crying so much, and Noct was so distressed about it. I had never seen anyone be as happy as you were the first time you looked down and saw your flat chest.”

Prompto laughed at the memory. “Gladio and Noct were so careful about me. It was so weird for me to be at the center of attention. I hated it. You had to give them tasks to do so that I could rest.” He ran a hand through Ignis’s hair. “You were my rock.” 

Ignis pressed his lips to the scar. “I never told you. But we all took shifts while you were recovering. And one night while you were sleeping, and I was on shift, you started to have a nightmare. I held you and whispered in your ear that I was with you and that I would not let any harm come to you. And…” While Ignis wasn’t able to see, he moved his head so he was looking directly at Prompto’s face. “That was the moment I knew I loved you.” 

Tears formed in Prompto’s eyes again, falling out the corner of his eyes and back into his hair. “Oh, you fucking romantic.” He wiped away his tears. “See, I think the moment I knew I loved you was one night after a few months of us all being together, we had made camp for the night and I think it was just you making dinner and you looked over your shoulder at me and just the way you looked at me… I just _knew_.” His throat tightened up as he spoke. “You looked at me like you were afraid I might disappear, like I was your whole world. And for someone like me who has never known what that felt like… I just knew that I would do anything I could to keep you safe. I knew that I loved you and would do anything to keep you in my life. I knew-”

Ignis leaned up and messily caught his lips in another kiss, cutting off his speech. Prompto pulled him close, his legs coming up and gripping his waist. He moved them so he was on top again. It was his turn to begin kissing down Ignis’s neck, leaving a mark of his own at the base. “I love you so much, Iggy. I… I was so scared when we found you… I thought I lost you both…” Tears threatened to fall again as he pressed a few more kisses to Ignis’s upper chest.

“Prompto…” Ignis’s hands came up and wiped away a couple tears that fell out. “You’re so good. You are so good and so wonderful. I know I’m not alone when I say that I’m so happy to be able to love you.” He leaned up and kissed him. “I know things are going to be… difficult from now on but I promise that I will still love you through all of it.” 

“I promise to love you as well. Through everything.” He kissed him again, before beginning to pepper Ignis’s face in kisses. “We’ll get through this.” 

Ignis smiled and they kissed once more. Prompto began to kiss back down Ignis’s neck to his chest and kissed down to the top of his pants. He began to fuddle with the belt before Ignis stopped him. 

“Are you okay?” Prompto asked, pulling back a bit. 

“Yes, I’m fine. I want to continue, I just…” Red danced across his cheeks. “Can you text Gladio for me? Tell him to come up here.” 

“Oh, yeah, sure.” He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to the big guy. 

_Can you come back upstairs?_

_Everything okay?_

_Yeah, I think so. Iggy said to text you._

_I’m on my way._

“Okay, I texted him. He’s on his way up.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry. I promise this will make sense once he’s here.”

“It’s okay. You're important to me, and I want to make sure you’re doing okay and if having Gladio here helps with that, then that’s just fine with me.” He kissed Ignis’s hands. 

“I know, I know. It’s alright, I promise.” He held his hands for a few minutes while they waited. 

It wasn’t long before Gladio walked in with an unreadable expression on his face. He walked over and first kissed Prompto’s head, then reached out to put a hand on Ignis’s shoulder. “I’m right here, Iggy. What do you need?”

“Uh, well,” Ignis blushed a little more. “This is something we’ll have to talk about, but I’m… I can’t see and let’s be honest we don’t know if it will come back, so for now I’m mostly just using my imagination for everything, but… if you wouldn’t mind, Gladio, could you… describe what Prompto looks like while we…” 

There was a beat of silence in which both Ignis and Prompto had red faces. Prompto looked between Ignis and Gladio. “I, uh... I don’t-”

“I’m so sorry,” Ignis said, visibly panicked. “If you’re uncomfortable, Prompto, we don’t have to. Or Gladio, if you don’t want to-”

“A chance to watch you and Prompto be sexy and make love to one another? What’s not to be comfortable about that?” Gladio smirked. 

Prompto’s blush darkened. “I don’t… I’ve never… Being at the center of attention has never been…” He couldn’t truly process what was being said. 

“If this isn’t comfortable for you, then we don’t have to do this,” Ignis said, facing him. “I promise I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no. We can, uh, try?” His voice went higher in pitch. “I want to try and please you, but I’m just… not sure how I’ll feel about it, you know? But.. we can try it?”

“Okay. Yeah. And, if you’re not comfortable at all we can stop, okay?” Ignis said, holding his hands, his expression full of concern. 

Prompto nodded. “Okay.” He leaned up and kissed Ignis once before situating himself in front of his legs once more. 

Gladio moved to sit next to Ignis, holding him as he began to kiss up his bare shoulder and neck. The look he gave Prompto from up there made the younger man shiver as he turned his attention to Ignis’s pants and began to take them off once more. It took a moment before he was kneeling before an exposed cock. He bit his lip in trepidation before moving a hand gently up Ignis’s thigh and gripping the base, which caused a gasp. 

“He’s hungry,” Gladio said in a deep voice. “How long has it been since he’s sucked you off, Iggy? I know I personally like to try and shut that pretty mouth up, but what about you?”

“It-” Ignis cut off as Prompto leaned in to lick from the base to the tip. “It’s been a while.” 

Prompto mouthed at the tip for a minute. Ignis wasn’t as big as Gladio, but he still held his own in terms of length. He began to suck on the cock, looking up to see Ignis’s head leaning back against Gladio, who was biting on his ear and had a hand on Ignis’s bare chest. 

“He sure is a beauty, ain’t he Iggy?” Gladio asked. “The way he sucks on dick is like if you were his last meal and he would gladly feast upon you for months if you let him. My favorite part is the way his eyes crinkle up when he knows he’s doing a good job at getting you off. How’s he feel?”

“Like a god,” Ignis gasped, one hand reaching out desperately to hold onto Prompto, who was now bobbing his head on the cock, letting saliva fall out of his mouth so he could work it onto the rest of the cock with his hand. 

“He does have a way, yeah,” Gladio said, looking down at Prompto with his own hunger. 

Prompto tried his best to pay them no mind but every word that was being spoken made his face redder and made him hornier. He just focused on the cock in his mouth, sucking it and using his hand to hold the base of it. His other hand came up to fondle with Iggy’s balls, which caused the man to moan. Prompto glanced up to see Gladio giving Ignis a mark while Ignis palmed at Gladio’s clothed dick with the hand that wasn’t in Prompto’s hair. 

“He’s looking up here again with those bright blue eyes and I swear the whole city of Altissia could never compare to the sight of him looking up at us with his pretty little mouth around your dick,” Gladio said as his hand came up to gently hold Ignis’s neck. 

“You boys are going to be the death of me, I swear,” Ignis hissed. 

Prompto almost took that as a challenge. He focused again on the cock, relaxing his jaw so as to take more of Ignis. He was about halfway down when it hit the back of his throat. 

“That’s a good boy, Prompto. Take it. You can do it. Remember to breathe.” 

Reveling in being called a good boy, Prompto followed Gladio’s instructions and slowly began to take more and more of the dick. It took a couple of minutes but finally, his nose met Ignis’s navel. Ignis, meanwhile, had been moaning up a storm. He seemed to be holding onto both of them for dear life. Everytime Prompto took a bit more he had been soothingly petting him. And when he finally took the whole thing, he ended up gripping the blonde’s hair. 

“Prompto-”

The younger pulled off, trying his best not to cough or gag. The cock was covered in saliva. “I’m here, Iggy. Come for me, okay? I’ve got you.” He stroked the cock, pressing kisses along it and sucking on the tip as Ignis came. He swallowed every last drop, then smirked up at two of the men that he loved. 

“What a shit eating grin,” Gladio chuckled. 

“He’s earned it,” Ignis said breathlessly. 

Prompto giggled to himself, getting to his feet so he could lean in and give a kiss to Ignis, letting him taste himself on his tongue. They both moaned into the kiss. He felt Gladio move behind him and pressed against the smaller man, now trailing up Prompto’s neck.

“Mind if I return the favor, Prompto?” Ignis asked, hands running up Prompto’s chest. 

Gladio seemed to understand what he meant because he pushed Prompto to the bed, and with ease he and Ignis took the pants off of him. Gladio helped Ignis move between Prompto’s legs, who was breathing heavy now as he watched Ignis come closer. 

“Relax,” Gladio moved next to him, discarding his jacket. “You did such a good job taking care of Iggy. He just wants to return the favor.” He ran a hand up Prompto’s chest until settling on the side of his neck, turning his face towards them. He kissed him roughly. 

Prompto whimpered into the kiss, feeling Ignis’s hot breath against him and Gladio’s rough, large hands on him. He spread his legs wider to allow more room for Ignis, who ran a hand up his inner leg and gently raked across his hole. He was already so wet. He felt Iggy press a finger against him and then felt his mouth against his clit. Prompto yelped at the sensation, having not had anyone go down on him in quite a while. 

Each of them were very different when they went down on him. Noctis was messy, never really knowing what he was doing but knowing what worked well enough to help Prompto get off. Gladio was a master. It was obvious that he had done this for a long time. His beard sometimes gave him a burn but he didn’t mind too terribly, though he didn’t ask Gladio to do it much anyways, much preferring to just suck his dick. Ignis was meticulous. His tongue loved working its way through every little inch of Prompto and loved to tease him. He also was the only one who used a finger or two while he ate, making sure to totally undo Prompto. His fingers were nimble and he could get a speed going that made Prompto squeal. 

“Fuck,” he said, feeling Ignis fully insert his finger while his mouth stayed attached to his clit. He started a slow pace of inserting and removing his finger. 

“Is he doing a good job?”

“Mmhm,” Prompto moaned, one hand going down to gently place itself on Ignis’s head while the other gripped at Gladio. 

“Use your words, baby. Tell him how good he’s doing? He can’t see how red your face and chest look already, or even your lips as you bite them.” 

“He’s so good. He fucks me so well. I don’t know how he does it, but he’s able to just completely-” He cut off with almost a scream as he felt Ignis pump another finger into him. “ _Fuck_.” 

Gladio chuckled. “Ssh. We don’t want to wake the neighbors, right?” He began to get naked with the other two. “You might need something in that mouth of yours to keep quiet.”

“ _Please._ Please give me your cock.” He moaned. 

“Such a needy little boy, isn’t he?” Ignis spoke up from between his legs. The pace had picked up a bit, causing more moans to escape him. 

“Please. Both of you. I need you. I need both your cocks.” 

The other two laughed softly. Gladio, now fully nude, moved his dick in front of Prompto, who took it and immediately started sucking on the tip. He loved hearing the groan Gladio gave as he gripped the dick and moaned on it while Ignis fucked him with his fingers. He looked at Ignis and reached down to grab his wrist with his other hand. “Either fuck me faster or put your dick in me because this is ridiculous.” Then he went back to work. 

Ignis smirked and kissed his navel. “Gladio, I-” 

“Got you covered.” He leaned over, dick still in Prompto’s mouth, and grabbed a small bottle of lube from the drawer next to the bed. “Stick your hand out.” He handed over the bottle. 

Iggy then got them both ready before lining his dick up. “How are you feeling?” 

Gladio’s cock made a wet popping sound as Prompto pulled it out of his mouth. “I’ll feel better once yooouuu, hahahah.” His words fell off into a moan as Ignis gently pressed into him, slowly filling him up. 

“I love watching his face when he gets a cock in him,” Gladio said somewhere above him. “His eyes always roll back and he looks like he forgets who and where he is.”

Ignis gripped Prompto’s hips and started fucking him in the slowest possible pace. Prompto, in turn, whined and moaned. Somewhere in his mind he understood that Ignis wanted to take his time because of everything that had happened, but it was driving him crazy to be stuck at this slow pace when everyone knew he loved to be fucked within an inch of his life. 

“I’ve never seen Prompto look so needy before. It’s truly an amazing sight.”

“Well, when one takes their time and doesn’t brute force their way through, then you can end up with a man who looks like an angel while he’s being fucked,” Iggy responded coyly. He was the only one of the three of them that ever made Prompto feel this way when they had sex. 

“He’s gorgeous,” Gladio said over Prompto’s moans. “He’s blushing all over and he’s smiling brighter than the sun. He’s forgotten about me completely, and honestly I’m okay with it because I’m just looking at the way he’s looking at you and responding to your dick in him and it’s a sight I’ve never seen before. He’s… he’s in complete bliss.”

Prompto was out of it. Between the praise and the feeling of Ignis’s hands on him and dick inside him, he was becoming overstimulated in a good way. He noticed Ignis’s grip tighten and he looked at him, seeing a tear track down his cheek. He reached up and held the side of his face, which Ignis leaned into. 

“I wish-”

“I know, I know,” he said softly.

“Are you okay, Iggy?” Gladio asked. 

“I hate not being able to see him,” he said in a very hurt tone.

Prompto watched Gladio freeze, a sorrowful look now on his face. He looked down at him, who was also frowning. They both put their hands on Ignis, and comforted him for a minute, neither really knowing what to say but knowing Iggy enough to know that physical comfort was better for him than words, especially now. 

“Flip me over, let me be on top,” Prompto said. “If you’re still-,”

“Six above, _yes_ I still want to.” 

“Okay,” he giggled. “Let me take care of you.”

With some gentle maneuvering, they flipped so that now Prompto was straddling Ignis, dick still inside him, and Gladio just sat beside them, seemingly unsure what to do now. Prompto leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Just talk him through it. I’ll do all the work.”

He slowly rolled his hips, causing Ignis to moan. He took his hands, folding their fingers together as he slowly started to bounce on his cock. This was honestly his favorite, but only with Ignis. Sure, he’d done it like this with the other guys, but there was something special about the way he bounced on Iggy that made it different. 

“He’s like the sun during an eclipse. Radiant and beautiful, like you couldn’t look away even if you wanted to. He’s got this look of determination and love on his face as he looks right at you while he fucks you,” Gladio said. 

Prompto started to pick up the speed, reveling in the feeling of Ignis inside of him. He was longer than Noct though a bit skinnier. Gladio was just _huge_ and there was no way to compare him fairly to the other two. But Prompto the different feeling in all of them when they had sex. He could never pick a favorite because they were all different. And he loved all of them. 

He let go of one of Iggy’s hands so that he could spread his palm against the man’s chest for balance. He fucked himself on the cock, groaning and moaning the whole time. Ignis used his now free hand to grip Prompto’s thigh. Leaning down, Prompto captured Ignis’s lips into a sloppy, wet kiss. There was heat and passion, but mostly unconditional love. He rode him like his life depended on it. All that mattered was Ignis. He blocked out what Gladio began to say softly to Iggy, instead focusing on making sure his lover felt good. He focused on the gasps and moans that escaped, focusing on the way his skin slapped against Ignis’s. He fucked himself harder, cursing and moaning himself, knowing he was close. 

“Are you close, Iggy?” Gladio asked. 

He nodded. “Yeah. How’s he doing?”

“I think he’s-”

“Come in me. Fill me up, please,” Prompto begged. 

That changed what they were doing a bit. Ignis’s grip on Prompto’s hip tightened while the other let go of his hand so he could grab onto his shoulder. Prompto, meanwhile, had one hand on the bed and the other placed firmly on Ignis’s chest for balance. He was getting sore and he could feel the new tension and heat between them only help to build his climax. It wasn’t long before he felt himself reach it, with Ignis following suit not long after, filling him up as he collapsed forward. They were both panting. 

Gladio had somehow made bottles of water appear out of thin air, taking the caps off and helping them to drink. Prompto felt like jello. He whined and Gladio rolled his eyes and helped him drink. Then, he helped clean them both up. 

“Oh, fuck,” Prompto exclaimed, seeing that Gladio was still raging hard. “I’m so sorry, Gladio.” He tried to sit up but he still felt very weak. 

“Don’t worry about me, baby. Tonight was about taking care of Iggy.”

“But I got you hard and then just abandoned you.”

“Prompto, angel, I’m fine.” He cupped his face in his hands. “Please do not worry about me right now. I’m a big boy, I can take care of this myself, and considering what I just saw it will not be very hard to get off.” He kissed him softly, then disappeared to the bathroom. 

“He’s fine, Prompto,” Ignis said, arms wrapping around him and pulling him down to the bed. “I know your kindness makes you worry, but we both assure you that he’s fine. Just, relax a moment, okay?”

Prompto felt himself melt into Ignis’s embrace. He always felt so small and safe when Ignis or Gladio held him. He pressed his body against Ignis’s. His hand came up and gently brushed Iggy’s cheek, who smiled softly at the touch. 

“Your smile is the cutest thing in the world, you know that?” 

Ignis laughed softly. “Says the most beautiful man in the world.” 

“Exactly, so I know what I’m talking about.” He pressed a kiss to his nose. 

“I suppose that is logical.” He snuggled close. 

“Can we move for a second?” Prompto asked. Ignis nodded and they moved so that Prompto was on his back arms securely around Ignis, who was now leaning his head against Prompto’s chest. They laid there, just coming down from their highs and enjoying their space together for a few minutes before Gladio came back from the bathroom, looking like he had also just gotten off. He walked over and pulled the blanket up to cover them some more than they already were. 

“You boys feeling alright?”

“I’m great,” Ignis mumbled. 

“I’m exhausted, but other than that I’m fine.” 

Gladio smiled. “I’m glad, but not exactly what I meant. This situation isn’t ideal, and we don’t know when Iggy’s sight is going to come back and-”

“ _If._ ”

“When.” Gladio glared. “And I want to check in with you both and see how comfortable having an audience was for you. I know it will be different once Noct wakes up as well, but this is also something that should be comfortable with everyone.”

“Oh,” Prompto said softly. 

“I’ll be honest, I completely forgot about you just watching even though you were literally in my ear telling me what Prompto looked like. Being blind actually helped with that, I suppose,” Ignis said running his fingers up and down Prompto’s chest. 

“It was a little weird at first,” Prompto started, “but more just in that, I’ve never been used to being the focus, and it’s not something I’m overly comfortable with. But, this was really nice. I probably won’t make it a constant thing, at least not where I’m the focus, but I don’t mind it _too_ much, you know?”

“That makes sense. Again, I am sorry for suddenly asking this of you.”

“Iggy, I promise, it’s okay. I had fun. And seeing you get off to the way Gladio described me was really hot.”

“I could see you without even really seeing you. And it felt like… like I hadn’t really lost my sight.” 

Prompto felt Ignis tense, so he wrapped his arms a little tighter around him. He rubbed little circles into his shoulder blades. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head, running his fingers through his hair. 

“We’re okay. Get some rest, okay?” 

Iggy didn’t respond but after a few minutes he did seem to relax. Gladio looked over at them with a smile. Prompto reached out to him, so he crawled over to his other side and snuggled close as well. 

“We’re gonna be okay, right?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah,” Gladio responded. “We’re gonna be just fine. And if we’re not, then that’s something we’ll work through.” He leaned up and gently kissed him. “Get some rest, okay? I’m gonna go check on Noct. Text me if you need anything.” 

Prompto nodded, then settled down for a night’s rest. 


End file.
